Prince of Orcs
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: AU. When Kili was 2 years old, he was taken by Azog and his orcs. 75 years later, Kili is a fierce and lethal warrior among the orcs. Growing up, he was always told that the dwarves had tried to kill him when he was young, and the dwarves were his enemies. How will it go down, when they encounter the company? Will Kili join them, or stay with the orcs?
1. Taken and Raised

Kili was young. Only 2 and a half.

He was a little smaller than other dwarves his age, but Thorin knew he would be a strong warrior. Kili's dark bangs fell over his eyes as he watched Thorin work at the forge in the Blue Mountains. He constantly asked questions about the metal, even tried to touch it while it was hot, which led to a scolding by Thorin.

One day as he ran home from his friend Malign's house, he pushed the door open, ready to tell his brother, mother, and uncle about his playdate, when he saw blood on the floor and walls, 3 carcasses on the rug, and 3 wargs with orcs on their backs.

On instinct, Kili screamed, in panic, shock, and fear. He glared at the intruders, took a rock from his pocket, and hurled it at a warg. It snarled at him. He took another step back in fear.

"No!" he screamed, looking for an escape. If he ran outside, they would immediately kill him. He wouldn't make it to the market or the forge, two places he knew would be safe.

A large, pale orc got off his white warg. He had a hook inside of a hand on one arm and it frightened Kili very badly. The orc put his hand on Kili's head, and said, "Follow me, little one."

Without thinking, Kili obeyed.

He was put on a small warg. The beast's name was Junithril, and had brown fur. He was led out of the house, and away from the village. Away from home. Away from the warm hearth, the sound of his mother singing in the morning, Fili and Uncle Thorin's laughter as they played.

He watched as they left the Blue Mountains, the small house fading away.

* * *

**_75 years later_**

Kili sat on Junithril, his dark eyes scanning the horizon. The sun was rising. The sky was red last night. 'Red sky at night, sailors' delight,' Kili told himself. It would be clear and bright out today. "Gug, _(Good)_" he said, gently stroking Junithril's head. The warg made a low growling sound. "Ru'eeg'a," he said. _(Be quiet.)_

They both turned around and started heading towards their camp.

Kili knew he was no orc. He was a dwarf, and sometimes teased for it. But most held their tongue, knowing that he was the adopted son of Azog.

Their camp rest in ruins, on a hill. Junithril easily ran up the path. He was almost full-grown now. Just a little bit, and he would be full grown.

As they arrived, they were given curt nods. Kili slid off his warg and went to get breakfast, while Junithril went to lay in their corner.

Kili came back with the bowls. "Grub," he said, setting a large bowl in front of his warg.

Junithril lapped up the food and nudged Kili with his nose. The dwarf hadn't touched his breakfast. The warg loved his rider. Kili always cared for him, giving him food and brushing his fur, letting him run around the field to stretch out his limbs. He only let Kili mount him, and got very annoyed when the boy rode another warg.

Kili stood up with the bowls. "Not hungry," he said, and walked away to put the bowls back.

He set them on the pile and walked back. "We're gonna join the patrol," he said to his warg. "Come."

He climbed on Junithril's back, and they followed the commander leading. They rode for a while. Kili knew they were looking for something, but he didn't know what.

It was late at night when they found it. Junithril was tired, and slowing down. Kili had rearranged himself in a position that made him more comfortable as Junithril walked.

He looked up as the leader spoke. They found what they were looking for.

* * *

**Sorry its short. And the beginning is rushed. But I'll explain a few things?**

**1. The reason Azog took Kili was because he knew he could use him as a weapon. He raised Kili to fight brutually, and was always telling him that dwarves were his enemies. To enforce the story, Azog made up another one, that they had tried to kill him when he was very, very young. That way, when they found the company, Kili would fight tooth and nail to kill them, and he also wouldn't believe them if they took him with them.**

**2. Junithril was a very young warg when he met Kili. He grew up alongside him, making the warg fiercely protective of him. He is much less vicious than the other wargs, making him different and ignored by the older and more deadly ones.**


	2. To The Goblins

It was the dwarves.

Kili had sprinted back with two other orcs to tell Azog of their findings. When he looked at the dwarves' small camp, he watched with hatred burning in his eyes. He recognized one of them as Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf who was Azog's sworn enemy and must die.

In the two minutes he had to look, he studied them. Most were asleep. Few were awake. The blonde dwarf smoking his pipe caught his attention.

His facial features looked similar to Kili's. He had a small beard, though Kili had a stubble of one. They had the same shade of pale skin. He seemed familiar, like a distant memory.

Junithril's legs were about to give out when they reached camp. Kili leaped off as Junithril collapsed. As the two scouts reported to Azog, Kili stroked Junithril's head and fed him some meat.

* * *

Fili smoked his pipe, clenching his fists when he heard the orcs. He hated them with all his heart. They had killed his baby brother. He longed for the chance to kill the orcs that had hurt Kili.

As Balin described the battle in which Thorin had slain the Pale Orc, Fili felt a stab of pain in his heart. Kili should be here. Not dead.

"Thorin's got a lot of reasons to hate orcs," said the wise dwarf. "More than most. He and Fili both." The hobbit looked at the young heir, then to Balin. "Why Fili?"

Fili gripped his pipe with much more force than necessary.

"His younger brother, Kili, was taken and killed by orcs when he was just a babe. Never been found."

"Oh."

* * *

"Kili," said Azog. Kili stood up and walked over. "Go with them." He spoke in Black Speech. Kili nodded. Excitement burned in him.

He walked back to Junithril, who was definitley not happy about going again. As Kili pulled on his travel pack, he assured that he would get his rest.

They went out again, running to catch up. Kili tried to make sure that Junithril wasn't too tired. But they made it without any accidents.

They followed the dwarves. There were times when Kili went so far ahead, that he could see them. The urge to shoot them all with his bow was great, but he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. He would aim at the backs of their heads, but not loose the arrow.

He frowned when they seemed to have lost the dwarves. But they were found quickly, when two warg scouts went ahead. Kili sat on Junithril anxiously; he was told to wait there in the forest until the dwarves were spotted. The other orcs were chasing a strange man on a sled pulled by rabbits in the valley. Kili knew this was important. If the dwarves got to Rivendell, then they would have to wait until the Misty Mountains.

Junithril stepped out of the trees, sniffing the air for the dwarves. He caught the scent of his brethren, but not dwarf. Kili's eyes watched carefully for movement. He found none, but the warg crept forward, eager to run after hours of resting.

Suddenly an orc scream caught their attention. Immediately, Junithril jumped forward and ran down the valley. Kili clenched tightly and leand forward, surprised by the sudden bolt. Junithril sped down towards the sound and around the rock. The moment he saw them, he pulled an arrow and aimed at the blonde.

"Don't move!" he hissed. They stared at him, confusion on their faces. Kili had hoped they would be ignorant to the other orcs, but they turned and ran.

Kili aimed at the blonde's back, but when he fired, it hit his shoulder. He cried out in pain and Kili couldn't help but smile to himself for it. He'd never killed before. Would Azog be proud if he did?

He shot at two more, just missing them by inches. But before he could hit any of them, they had all slid down into the rocks. For a moment, Junithril stood there, growling at them threateningly. Kili got just see their faces, watching him.

A horn blasted. _Elves. _"Damn it," he muttered, and Junithril leaped forward and bolted out of sight. They both crouched behind the rock, waiting for the elves to leave. He heard arrows slaughtering the orcs and wargs, but he was safe. They finally passed.

Kili cursed to himself. He should've shot Oakenshield when he had the chance. Now, it was off to the Misty Mountains. Kili hated going there; Goblins were his least favorite race.

* * *

"Fili," said Ori, once the elves passed. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Fili muttered. It was painful, but he managed to hold back a scream.

"No ya aren't, lad," said Dwalin. "An arrow in your shoulder is not fine."

"Then what will you do about it?" Fili asked, giving a look to anyone who stepped in to help.

"Get it out," Balin said simply. "It looks deep."

"I don't care," Fili growled. "Leave me alone."

"Fili," Thorin said sternly. "Let them."

"Best leave it to the elves," Gandalf said. "They are experts in healing."

"I will not let them touch my nephew and heir," Thorin growled.

"Thorin, he may bleed to death if he does not get treated. We have no way of knowing whether it was poisoned or not, especially if its as deep as it is in his shoulder!"

"An orcish arrow fired by a dwarf," Ori said quietly.

"Yes, who was that?" Bofur asked. "No orc. Definitely dwarf."

"Why would a dwarf be riding a warg with orcs?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Thorin and Gandalf both said at the same time,

"Kili."

* * *

It took a while, and some resting on Junithril's half, but they made it to the foot of the mountains. Kili prayed that there were no storms in their way. He hated rain.

It had started to dizzle, then turned into a full-out raging storm. He was soaked to the bone, and Junithril's fur pelt provided next to no warmth. The mountain pass they took was wide enough for them to go in single-file line, but even Junithril nearly slipped, almost taking Kili down with him and would have, if the warg behind them hadn't pushed them back against the mountain.

Kili felt relief when they were inside the mountains, the goblins' fires giving warmth. He was nearly asleep. But he forced his eyes open. He couldn't sleep now.

Azog would be arriving and he had to be in top shape. But soon, he gave in to the darkness and let sleep take over as Junithril carried him, shivering.


	3. Kili vs Fili

Kili slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry. Everything was. A loud ringing in his ears made him cringe.

Slowly, everything cleared. An orc was shaking him awake, yelling at him to get up; the dwarves were caught by the goblins and were escaping.

Groaning, he forced himself to stand, and pulled his bow off his back. He climbed on Junithril and the warg followed the others.

They ran along the bridges and the confusing twists and turns of the mountain. Kili whispered soft words of encouragement to Junithril, making him suddenly leap forward with newfound energy and excitement.

Kili spotted Azog at the front, and Junithril ran alongside the white warg. Azog gave Kili a nod; the determination in the boy's eyes were clear to him.

They burst out into the sunlight, and Kili drew his bow. His keen eyes were sharp. They drew to a stop. Kili's eyes remained glued to the dwarves, determination burning like fire within him.

"Run them down, tear them to pieces," Azog growled. He swung his mace forward and several riderless wargs jumped forward, howling. Kili watched as the dwarves scrambled to get in the trees.

Moments later, Azog nodded to Kili, and the young dwarf jumped forward, tearing down the mountain. He let go of Junithril's coat and drew an arrow from his quiver. He nocked it on the string, moving his hips along to his warg's movements, as to not fall.

The wargs jumped at the trees and destroyed some branches with their teeth and claws. Junithril was crouching, stay still so Kili could get a good shot.

He pulled back the arrow and loosed it. It was aimed at the blonde dwarf, but it missed. Kili scowled.

Fili quickly dodged the arrow and glared down at the dwarf on the warg. _Traitor._

He dodged another arrow and gripped a knife. He threw it at the dwarf, and it would have certainly hit him if the _damn _warg hadn't gotten him out of the way.

He beyond annoyed. Why was life so cruel? Ripping his precious brother away from him, then decades later, there is a dwarf looking exactly like his brother, wanting to kill them all! It was awful.

Kili was still, an arrow nocked as Azog slowly approached the trees. The dwarves seemed terrified. Azog stroked the White Warg's fur and spoke ominously.

"Do you spell it? The scent of fear?" he asked, in Black Speech. "I remember your father reeked of it." Thorin had a look of pain and grief. "It cannot be."

"And I have something that had been precious to your family," Azog continued. "Your nephew, I believe?"

Junithril stepped forward, Kili never taking his gaze off the dwarves, and they gasped. They all knew what had happened to Kili that day, many years ago. "Kili son of Azog."

"Kili..." Fili whispered softly.

"That one is mine. Kill the others!" Azog spoke to the wargs. They pushed the trees again, and Kili slid off Junithril so the warg could join them.

The trees started to tip over, creating a domino effect. The dwarves jumped from each tree to the next, until they were all trapped in one tree on the ledge of the outcropping. Kili smirked and his warg came back to him. He hopped on Junithril's back and shot another arrow, and it grazed Thorin's shoulder.

Suddenly a flaming pinecone flew at the wargs. They howled and jumped back. Then several more came flying. One warg ran away, howling, on fire. The other wargs retreated back. The dwarves cheered.

Azog growled in anger. Their 'victory' cheers turned to cries of fear as their tree began to tip over the ledge. One dwarf nearly fell, but grabbed one to the foot of another.

Azog growled. Thorin stood and drew his sword. He walked, then ran down the tree towards Azog, who had his arms spread wide with a smug grin. Thorin held his oaken branch shield in front of him, and was about to swing his sword when the White Warg leaped at him and smashed him to the ground with his forepaw. The dwarves looked on in shock. Thorin got back on his feet, panting. Azog swung his mace, and it smashed Thorin in the face, brutally flinging him to the ground. Azog roared in excitement.

The White Warg clamped his jaws around Thorin, and the dwarf yelled in pain. He managed to hit the warg with the pommel of his sword, and growling, the warg threw him on a flat rock. Thorin landed heavily, his sword knocked out of his hand. "Bring me the dwarf's head," Azog growled.

An orc came forward and rested his blade on Thorin's neck. He raised it, and was about to swing down when the hobbit suddenly tackled him.

Kili aimed an arrow, and swung his small sword wildly. Kili couldn't help but laugh. He was so small compared to the orcs!

Suddenly there was dwarves charging at them. The blonde ran at Kili, but was pushed down and trapped beneath Junithril.

Kili quickly pulled out his sword and held it to the dwarf's neck. Fili grit his teeth, then jammed his knife into Junithril's stomach. The warg screeched and reared. Kili fell off and Fili quickly pinned him down.

Kili growled and quickly kneed Fili in the crotch as hard as he could. Fili hissed and rolled off Kili, in complete pain. Kili smirked and stood, kicking Fili in the back. Fili grabbed Kili's boot and yanked him to the ground. The brunette dwarf growled again and kicked Fili in the face.

They wrestled, struggling to overpower the other. When he had Fili pinned, Kili grabbed one of his arrows and dug a deep scar into his arm. Fili screamed in pain and punched Kili, then rolled on him. He grabbed the arrow and quickly did the same to Kili. The tip easily and swiftly cut the skin, and he realized that Kili had finally lost most of his energy.

Fili suddenly felt jaws clamp around him and lift him off Kili. He was tossed a few feet away and a very angry-looking warg was snarling and baring his sharp teeth at him. Fili's breathing became quick, and felt claws dig into his chest. He was completely at the mercy of the warg.

Suddenly an eagle flew by and grabbed Fili in its talons. He resisted the urge to scream; the warg's claws had been ripped out of his skin. The eagle flew over the cliff and dropped him onto the back of another eagle.

More joined the fray, grabbing orcs and wargs and dropping them over the cliff. An eagle scooped up Kili and didn't drop him, despite his orcish clothes and armor.

They were dropped off on a large flat rock. Kili was now unconscious.

After Thorin spoke to Bilbo, and they saw the Lonely Mountain, they turned at the sound of a moan. They all gasped quietly, and their eyes widened at the scar on his arm.

Fili had carved 'Brother' into his arm.


	4. Burning Sensation

{Warning; F-bomb used a lot in this chapter.}

Kili slowly opened his eyes. Everything was in a blur of colors. He stared up at a wood ceiling and suddenly felt his arm go into a blaze of pain.

He grit his teeth, then let out a loud and long scream. Birds on tree branches flew away in alarm.

A dwarf with a strange hat burst into the room. "Oin!" The dwarf yelled down the hall and another dwarf quickly came. Kili yelled every curse he knew in Black Speech. He was very fluent in the language.

More dwarves came in, but the second dwarf, Oin, quickly ushered them out, saying they would overwhelm the boy.

Kili continued screaming. He didn't clean his arrows, except with the quick single wipe of a wet cloth to get the blood off. Infection could easily set in.

The screams disturbed the dwarves, who started to pity the boy. He had been through a lot, and would never accept them as friends.

He pushed Oin away every time he came close, tears running down his cheeks. He hated it. He hated appearing so weak.

Oin dabbed cleaning oil on the wound. Kili hissed and squirmed. "Bofur, hold him down," Oin said. Kili struggled against the toymaker, refusing to be overpowered so easily. Bofur had a bit of trouble, but a quick threat was enough to silence the lad. They held his arm down. Oin muttered to Bofur, who left and came back with a tall and scary-looking dwarf. They both made sure the lad's arm wouldn't move. Oin murmured something to the dwarf. "W-What are you-" Kili started, seeing Oin pull a scalpel from his bag. The healer quickly sliced the scalpel straight through and deeper than the scar. Kili let out a bloodcurdling scream, pain ripping through his body. Sweat and tears mixed and dripped down his face, and he was in too much pain to wipe them away.

Oin continued to cut and add medicines. "S-Stop!" Kili yelled. He couldn't stand the unbearable pain.

They only continued. After a few minutes of excruciating pain, Kili passed out.

He awoke hours later. His arm was wrapped in cloth, blood seeped through. He looked around. It was nighttime, and he felt very tired. Suddenly the door opened slowly.

He looked up and saw a Bofur, and the blonde dwarf behind him.

He growled. "You," he said dangerously, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. The dwarf seemed to cower back, but the other grabbed his un-injured arm and kept him in place. Kili never looked away.

"End this fight, now. You've done enough damage to each other. You're brothers!" Bofur exclaimed. Kili was silent. Fili seemed as if he wanted to say something.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Kili kept glaring daggers. "Fuck you."

Fili looked taken back, then had a look of annoyance and anger. "Really!? Are you THAT insensitive!?" he yelled. He lunged at Kili, but Bofur held him back. "Calm yourself, laddie!" Bofur said. "He doesn't trust us."

"He doesn't trust his own family!? He knows! He knows who me and Uncle are and that we're related! He's just fucking insensitive to anyone here who tries to help him!" Fili growled angrily. He stormed out, very pissed off.

"Lad-" Bofur started, turning to Kili, but was cut off.

"All of you just leave me the FUCK alone!" Kili said darkly, then pulling the blankets over himself. Bofur sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

An hour later, Oin came to change the bloody cloth to a new clean one. No words were spoken.

Another hour of silence later, a kindly-looking old man with grey robes and a gray hat with a staff came in, and sat in the rocking chair close to Kili's cot. "Who're you?" the boy asked.

"Gandalf the grey," said the man, starting to smoke his pipe. "I would simply like to know about you being raised by orcs. It's incredibly rare to see them take in and care for one for another race."

Kili stared at him, confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm simply curious," said the man with a smile.

"Okay..." Kili murmured. "You could say its hard. Especially when you're different. No one really takes you seriously. It's kind of annoying, really, when you almost get cornered by a bear but no one believes you. They all thought I made that stuff up." Gandalf nodded, listening. Then, Kili's voice became darker, as if telling a scary story.

"No one really cared about me, either. I got hurt a lot. Once I had an arrow in my shoulder after helping to raid a village, and no one paid any attention to me. When I was 50, I had a knife in my stomach and I had to rip it out and clean and bandage it myself. I didn't have any clean bandages, so I took my blanket and ripped it to strips. Then I was 65 when I fell out of a tree and got a concussion." Gandalf nodded, pitying the boy for his hardships.

"And no one cared. Azog said the pain would make me a better fighter." Kili started to cry. "I don't want to be a fighter! I'm not good at it! A child could beat me! I don't want to fight. I'm not a killer. I only do things like that because I'm told to!"

Gandalf stood. "I understand. You have been through more than anyone your age." Kili nodded, wiping his tears. "Food will be brought up for you," said the man, and he left Kili to think.


	5. Healing

**Gah! Late update, I'm sowwy!**

**I'll try to be better!**

**Also, I'm thinking of rewriting this. Another version, where Kili refuses the speak Westron. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Kili slowly ate the food, running his tongue over it in his mouth and tasting the flavor. He never had chicken stew before.

He didn't see Fili again. He liked it better that way.

The only dwarf Kili liked was Balin. He liked Gandalf too. The dwarf didn't press him about Azog or the orcs. He listened instead, waiting for Kili for finish speaking before speaking himself.

"I wanna go back," Kili said quietly. "I belong with Azog-"

"You belong with us. With Thorin and Fili-"

"If Fili is really my brother, then I'm related to a damn bastard." Kili gave Balin a dark look. The older dwarf sighed. "Finish eating, and if you feel up to it, you're more than welcome to come downstairs for supper." Kili nodded slowly and continued eating his lunch.

Stew tasted very, very good.

Supper came around faster than Kili had liked. He didn't like being cooped up in the room. Balin had told him that they were in the house of Beorn, a man that could turn into a bear. This surprised Kili greatly.

Sighing, the boy pushed the covers back and struggled to stand. He gripped the nightstand and stood upright. He stretched his limbs and went to the door. He heard the dwarves laughing and talking downstairs, and he followed the sound, then tripped at the bottom of the steps. He stumbled to the door, just managing to stop himself from crashing to the floor. He immediately felt everyone's gaze on him, especially Fili's heated one.

Bofur and Balin came forward and helped him stand straight. "Th-Thanks," he mumbled. He couldn't believe he was trusting these dwarves.

He was seated between Balin and Gandalf. "Hope you're still hungry after that stew, laddie," Balin said with a warm smile. Kili cleared his throat. "It was good." Most of the dwarves went back to eating.

"How's your arm?"

"It still stings... Badly..."

A few dwarves glanced over at Fili. He didn't look up, and didn't eat any more.

"It should stop soon," Oin said. "I apologize for the pain you felt."

Kili shrugged, "I'm used to getting hurt, but I never felt pain like that."

"Don't the orcs care for you?" asked a dwarf, Ori, who seemed shy.

"They say they do, and they don't help heal me because they want me to be stronger." He shrugged again, "I believe them."

The company went back to eating. Kili wolfed down his food remarkably fast, then wiped the juices off his mouth before finishing off his goblet of wine.

"You must've been hungry, lad! Guess the stew wasn't enough?" Bofur asked with a friendly grin. Kili smiled a little and nodded. "Starving!"

He stayed with the dwarves in the den. He sat far from Fili, and could often feel the blonde shooting him a glare.

Thorin sighed and went over to Fili. "You can't hate him forever," he murmured, making sure no one could hear.

"Oh, yes I can," Fili growled. "I'll hate him as long as I want."

"Fili," said Thorin sharply. "Don't ever say that."

"He tried to kill me! And he gave me this!" Fili snapped, pulling up his sleeve to show his scar on his arm. Thorin narrowed his eyes. "And you gave him a worse injury! Fili," he said lowly, "look at him. He's tense and never closes his eyes for more than a few seconds. He has his defenses up because he's frightened! And you giving him nasty looks isn't going to make him feel better!"

"He wants you dead just as much as Azog! What if he kills us in our sleep!?"

Thorin didn't answer, and instead pulled Fili to his feet and to another room. "What-"

Thorin slammed Fili against the wall, and the younger could tell he was annoyed. "Stop being a brat," Thorin growled. "Or I'll make sure you stay here. And if you do follow us, I'll send you back to the goblins until we have Erebor back." Fili swallowed hard. He knew Thorin wouldn't really send him to the goblins again, but keeping him here wasn't an empty threat.

"Y-You can't! I have to be in the company!" he exclaimed, fear and worry on his face.

"I can, and until you get your act together, you're no longer a part of this company." Thorin let go of Fili's collar and went back to the den.

Fili couldn't move, struggling to understand.

Did he just get kicked off the company?

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Thorin is willing to make an effort to get Kili to be more comfortable around them. Kili IS his long-lost nephew, after all.**

**Should I rewrite this? And I am NOT giving up on this story! I just have a busy life! And I love the positive feedback I'm getting!**


End file.
